-Saldrías con -NO
by Karin Zoombie
Summary: Ojos verdes, pelo negro, enigmática personalidad: logran atrapar al instante la atención del atractivo mariscal de campo, mas el esquivo chico de ojos esmeralda no se lo pondrá fácil... ¿Llegaran a algo más que una amistad?


¡Advertencia!

AU

Slash

Lemon

* * *

—Saldrías con…

—NO.

* * *

Rubio, ojiazul, coloso, fornido, gallardo, carismático ¿Que más podríamos añadir a sus atributos? Simplemente un Dios Nórdico encarnado.

De padres nórdicos, y ancestros vikingos escandinavos, no había nombre que le pegara más que el que aquellos amorosos —y un poco traviesos— padres le habían escogido "Thor", si, así le habían puesto los Odinson, Thor Odinson, pega, ¿no?

Perfecto nombre para perfecto portador.

Aunque tanta perfección no podía ser real, no entre los mortales.

—Lo siento pero no se puede —dijo la mujer de orientación —.No podemos cambiarte la clase.

— ¡Oh vamos! Esta mal, mis clases de alquimia coinciden con las de mitología egipcia —se quejó el rubio.

—Tendrás que cancelar una y tomarla el año que viene.

— ¿Qué? No, eso es imposible, necesito tomar ambas —le dio la espalda al mostrador cruzándose de brazos, meditando un poco la situación, de nada servía que se pusiera a discutir con la pobre mujer, total no era su culpa, miraba sin ver la puerta de cristal que tenía al frente, una melena negra paso con gracia del otro lado, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento, ¿Quien más estaba en la universidad rondando por ahí? Aún faltaba cerca de una semana para iniciar clases.

Salió sin despedirse o al menos darle las gracias a la mujer de orientación, volteo a un lado y al otro, no le vio, se recargo en la pared al lado de la puerta, esperando verlo por algún lado, y si, ahí iba de nuevo esa melena negra, impecablemente peinada hacia tras, cruzando de nuevo, ahora hacia el lado contrario. Era hermoso, el chico más lindo que haya visto nunca, pálido como la seda, alto —aunque no más que él—, delgado, regio y con esa brillante y oscura cabellera. Sintió que le robo el aliento, ¿amor a primera vista?, imposible, esas cosas no existen, pero no iba a dudar en admitir que le movió el piso, ¿Quien en su sano juicio no se iba a sentir atraído?

.

.

.

Odiaba los cambios, más cuando estos se le venían así, de improviso, y es que su madre le había dado la opción de quedarse en su antigua ciudad y terminar la universidad ahí. ¿Abandonar así a su madre?, ni hablar, eran muy unidos como para dejarla marchar sola, además no había nada que lo atara a su antigua casa, "el hogar esta donde estemos tú y yo, madre", le había dicho cuando dejaron atrás esa acogedora casa donde había pasado toda su vida, Farba era sentimental y a pesar de que la decisión de su traslado era completamente suya, dejar atrás los recuerdos que albergaba su primer hogar le hacía titubear bastante, más el apoyo de Loki le dio el ultimo empujoncito que necesitaba para hacer ese gran cambio en la vida de ambos.

Fue un mes difícil, entre empacar, buscar una casa nueva y mudarse el tiempo paso volando, habían llegado apenas ayer, y como primer paso su traslado a la universidad de Asgard.

Había terminado de tramitarlo, ya tenía su horario y todo lo necesario, tan solo daría un recorrido por la nueva universidad para ubicarse y no parecer nuevo (aunque lo era) en su primer día; solo iría a echar un vistazo a la biblioteca y luego volvería a casa, o eso creía.

¿Dónde demonios estaba la biblioteca? Se sentó en una banca del patio y de nuevo vio el mapa que había descargado de la página de la universidad, ya está, estaba del otro lado, tonto de él, se paró y se dirigió a su destino, ahora en la dirección correcta.

—Hola —lo asalto un rubio con apariencia barbarie.

— ¿Hola? —respondió algo perplejo, ¿de dónde había salido?

— ¿Eres nuevo, verdad? Nunca te había visto por aquí.

—El campus es muy grande, no creo que conozcas a todos —respondió sereno, mientras metía su mapa disimuladamente dentro de una de las bolsas de su chamarra de piel.

—No, no conozco a todos, pero a ti sí que te hubiese notado —sonrió tan ampliamente que Loki hubiese jurado que él tipo promocionaba pasta dental por la tv.

El moreno levanto las cejas y paso de largo, retomando su camino, Thor no se dio por vencido, raramente alguien le llamaba tanto la atención y toparse con aquel chico sin al menos sacarle su nombre, tal vez su número móvil y porque no, si los Dioses estaban de su lado una cita. Ambicioso.

—Eres nuevo, no trates de ocultarlo, podría darte un recorrido por la universidad, ya sabes, para que no te pierdas el Lunes —decía mientras se rascaba la nuca, sonriendo.

—No gracias —respondió sin dejar de caminar y sin poder evitar ser seguido por el entrometido rubio.

—Vamos, podríamos ser amigos, ser el nuevo siempre es difícil.

Poco le importaba a Loki, que era plenamente consciente que lo suyo, lo suyo, no era socializar; no es que le afectara tanto, le gustaba su soledad, su silencio, su espacio.

—No, gracias —remarco cada palabra, como si le hablara a un idiota.

—Podemos ser amigos —repitió sonriendo, vaya tipo, ¿no se cansaba de sonreír?

— ¿Quién te dijo que estaba buscando uno? —Soltó mordaz.

Él rubio se quedó un poco pasmado, nunca había hecho el esfuerzo en agradarle a alguien, tampoco tenía problemas en conquistar a quien le placiera —aunque eso ya lo tenía un tanto aburrido—, sus visibles encantos no lo estaban haciendo caer, eso le gusto.

Thor miro su espalda mientras se alejaba, "black in black de ac/dc" sondaba de fondo, estaba seguro o tal vez alucinaba.

Loki saco su móvil de su bolsillo trasero.

— ¿Mamá?, ¿Qué sucede?

El rubio se rio de sí mismo, estrellándose la palma de su mano en su frente, pese a que fuera de mala educación, se quedó a escuchar lo que decía el pelinegro.

—Hm, iba a ir a la biblioteca… No, está bien, voy para allá.

Lo miro girar sobre sí mismo, cambiando una vez más de dirección.

—Si quieres puedo llevarte.

—Eres demasiado amable para ser real —entorno una ceja — regresa al libro de donde te escapaste príncipe azul —respondió, mirando fijamente los azules ojos del rubio, tan azules…como un par de turquesas resplandecientes… tan llamativas como llamas incandescentes… tan transparentes como el agua… tan profundas como el mar; desvió la mirada inmediatamente sintiéndose ahogar entre aquellas aguas pasibles. Olvido respirar.

Thor no supo que responder, se siento envolver por la mirada musgosa del otro, sucumbiendo ante ella, quedándose ahí, pasmado, no sabía si eso había sido un cumplido o solo sarcasmo. Sonrió. Fuera lo que fuese, le gustaban las agridulces contestaciones que daba aquel tipo, miro la hora en su reloj de muñeca y se dio cuenta que iba tarde pare reunirse con sus amigos, habían quedado para comer todos juntos en la cafetería de siempre.

Loki prendió un cigarrillo justo al salir del plantel, aquello le había perturbado mucho, él no era de interactuar en sociedad, ni siquiera tenía amigos de su edad, mucho menos le coqueteaban insistentemente tipos que parecen modelos de revista, cielos, ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?, Esos ojos le perturbaban, no sabía porque, pero lo hacían. Dio otra calada a su cigarro y se encamino al estacionamiento donde había dejado su motocicleta. Gracias al cielo que su madre le había llamado, si aquel tipo le seguía acosando se vería obligado a dispararle el gas pimienta en la cara, nadie en su sano juicio era tan amable e insistente con un desconocido, seguro estaba mal de la cabeza, o peor aún, era peligroso. Monto su vehículo y arranco luego de ponerse el casco, saliendo a toda velocidad por la avenida, pasaría de camino a casa a comprar lo que su madre le había pedido: un tóner nuevo, a la impresora se le había acabado la tinta y esa noche pasaría su editor a recoger su manuscrito. Farba, era una escritora muy estricta consigo misma, siempre cumpliendo sus plazos de entrega, pero sobre todo apasionada, de ahí el amor de Loki por los libros.

.

.

.

La casa que compraron era hermosa, colonial victoriana, haciéndoles recordar la Francia antigua, que a pesar de estar abandonada, al cruzar la puerta no trasmitía en ningún momento ese sentimiento, cada rincón desplegaba nostalgia y recuerdos que aunque no fueran suyos se guardaban entre esos muros y pasillos, Loki estaba fascinado recorriéndola de arriba abajo, esperando que le develara sus secretos. Pasó la siguiente semana desempacando e instalándose en su nuevo hogar, algo complicado con su madre y los miles de artículos, libros, papeles, carpetas y solo Dios sabía que más tenía en su estudio, él dedico todo su tiempo en escombrar y limpiar el desván que era una linda habitación con balcón al patio trasero, desperdicio absoluto si lo continuaban ocupando para guardar los objetos inservibles, eso mejor en el frio ático: pensó, del balcón le fue fácil trepar al tejado, ampliando su vista a todo el terreno y no muy lejos, la carretera, la vista era fascinante; su madre no opino lo mismo, que mientras arreglaba las orquídeas que acababa de trasplantar, alzo la mirada contemplando el despejado cielo y lo hayo a él, parado peligrosamente —para cualquier madre— en el asimétrico tejado, casi le da algo, y a Loki también, cuando por poco pierde el equilibro gracias al estremecedor grito que había soltado Farba, ordenándole que bajara de ahí inmediatamente; no volvió a subir…durante el día.

El fin de semana, ya mejor instalado decidió salir a conocer los alrededores de su ahora vecindario; era tranquilo, por suerte la casa se encontraba en las afuera de la ciudad, no tan retirada de todo contacto con el mundo, pero si estratégicamente escondida del caótico ajetreo del centro, tenía sitios lindos en los alrededores, una pequeña cafetería artesanal no muy lejos de casa, que bien se convertiría uno de sus sitios preferidos, dos pequeñas librerías, y un parque, todo lo esencial, para él.

Sin darse cuenta el lunes llego, ya como alumno y no como aspirante, decidió que peinarse el pelo hacia tras de impecable manera no era tan necesario, lo peino con los dedos —no es que necesitara hacerlo— y se ató el pelo en una coleta baja, bien, así le gustaba a él, aunque tampoco le molestaba traerlo suelto, se delineo los ojos de negro, se calzo sus botas negras, jalo su chamarra y salió.

El campus era grande, tan grande que encontrarse de nuevo con el sonriente rubio sería como sacarse la lotería, para su desgracia él tenía el número premiado… quiso azotarse contra la pared al entrar a su primer clase y ver sentado al fondo del salón a ese pesado rubio saludándole con la mano, llamando la atención de todos los demás, ¿Acaso estaban en la primaria o qué?, Que vergonzoso. Trato de ignorarle y se ubicó en un asiento de enfrente; los suficientemente retirado como para olvidarse de él, al menos hasta que la clase terminara. La siguiente clase era "Talismanes y magia rúnica". Por suerte, en esa clase no lo encontró.

El profesor se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, repasando unos papeles, la clase ya había iniciado, o eso marcaba el reloj, pero nadie decía nada, Loki tampoco lo hizo, tomo asiento y espero.

—Abran su galdrabook y dígame, ¿Qué símbolo es conocido como mascara de terror? —pregunto el profesor, poniéndose de pie mientras se acomodaba los anteojos y tomando su copia del libro en una mano, Loki alzo la suya.

—Al aegishjalmur —respondió.

—Así es, señor…

—Laufeyson —completo —Loki Laufeyson.

—Tal como dijo el señor Laufeyson, el símbolo aegishjalmur es también conocido como "mascara de terror", es un signo de protección que usualmente se pintaban en la frente los vikingos…—La clase continuo sin problemas, con el animado profesor Balder, que le había tomado un inmediato aprecio a Loki por su sobresaliente conocimiento, Balder, era uno de los maestros más jóvenes en la facultad, un superdotado geniecillo en runas antiguas que se había integrado ese año al equipo docente. De pelo castaño claro y ojos cobalto, un muy guapo profesor nuevo…

Al salir del aula se fue directo a la cafetería, tenía una hora libre para almorzar antes de sus siguientes clases.

.

.

.

Thor pasó su última semana como cualquier otra de vacaciones, yendo a fiestas y disfrutando mientras podía de la vagancia.

La noche del domingo ansío sus clases del día siguiente y no es que amara la escuela, la razón: esa tarde por la avenida mientras tomaba una deliciosa cerveza —perfecta para el calor de verano— con los chicos, vio pasar una cabellera larga y negra, recordándole al acidulado chico de ojos esmeralda que se había topado hace días y del que por cierto, no sabía ni el nombre. A pesar de toda su antipatía había algo que le llamaba la atención, tal vez el aura que emanaba… no tenía idea.

Llego a la facultad y se fue directo a su casillero, metiendo un cambio de ropa para después del entrenamiento, él era mariscal de campo, y ese día tenía que retomar el entrenamiento con su equipo para el partido que se aproximaba, en el camino a su primer clase se encontró con su grupo de amigos, Volstagg, Fandral, Hugon y Sif. Sif era la única mujer de su círculo de camaradas, la chica con la que salían a divertirse, sin ninguna intención romántica o sexual implicada; pese a todo lo que Sif quería, por su enamoramiento de primaria, pensaba que saliendo junto a ellos se haría más cercana a Thor y en algún futuro, su pareja, al inicio era lo que su inmadura mente cavilaba y anhelaba, sin embargo con el paso del tiempo la amistad con todos se hizo firme, dejando de lado su desamor, o eso creyó al correr de los años.

—Juro que iba a faltar si Hugon no hubiese pasado por mí —dijo Fandral, sobándose el entrecejo con unas gafas de sol, que ocultaban su deshidratada apariencia.

—Te lo dije, mala idea salir de farra un domingo —dijo Thor integrándose al grupo, mientras seguían caminando.

—Eres idiota Fandral, solo a ti se te ocurre —soltó Sif, enojada, Thor solo movía la cabeza de lado a lado.

—Chicos, nos vemos, iré a la cafetería por algo de comer antes de que inicie la clase —anunció Volstragg, que ya llevaba un paquete de donas en la mano, con la mitad de ellas desaparecidas en acción.

—Yo voy contigo, necesito una bebida energética, o un café…tal vez ambos —le siguió Fandral a paso desanimado por la resaca, aun sobándose el puente de la nariz.

—Y tu Thor, ¿cómo quedo lo de tus clases? —pregunto Sif.

—Oh —se le ilumino la mirada —el martes pasado, cuando vine a ver eso, me encontré un chico nuevo, muy interesante —soltó en automático muy animado.

— ¿Y tú clase como quedo? —Volvió a preguntar Sif, entornando la mirada.

—Pues no se pudo hacer nada. ¡Cielos! — Soltó exaltando a los demás golpeándose con la palma de su mano la frente —se me olvido cancelar una de mis clases, ahora tendré que saltarme ambas e ir a orientación de nuevo —dijo, mientras se despedía de Hugon (que hasta ahora no había dicho nada) y Sif con la mano sin dejar de avanzar, dejándolos atrás, dirigiéndose a su primer clase.

Tenía la esperanza de que ese semestre cambiara algo, estaba un poco abatido con su monótona vida, las fiestas, amigos y el equipo de futbol americano, no lo eran todo, sentía que le faltaba algo que le diera sentido a todo lo demás, un eje, donde todo lo demás girara.

Se preguntaba que había sido de aquel chico, ¿Qué clases tomaría él?, si se lo volvería a topar pronto o tendría que buscarlo de aula en aula por toda la universidad, un reto que merecía la pena a decir verdad, sonrió de nuevo.

Tal vez no era mala idea la tonta comparación que había hecho sobre su persona la primera —y única— vez que lo vio, que tal si la próxima vez se acercaba con seguilo, como con un felino, poco a poco, sin asustar al pequeño animal, tal vez algún día podría dejar que le acaricie detrás de la oreja…

Con esas musarañas en la cabeza se sentó en su lugar ya fijado —desde siempre—en el salón; justo en la parte de atrás, junto a la ventana. Al voltear a la entrada, se topó con el perpetuo intruso de sus pensamientos —al menos desde la noche anterior—, animado alzo la mano para que le notase y se sentara a su lado, una mirada desdeñosa le fue regalada y le vio sentarse en la primera fila, ignorándole por completo. Que mal le sabía ser ignorado, bajo su mano desanimado mas no derrotado.

Terminando la clase, vio retirarse a Loki, movido por la curiosidad le siguió de lejos por los pasillos, una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro, "Talismanes y magia rúnica", iría de inmediato a cancelar ambas clases y cambiarla por otra, mucho más interesante que ambas juntas.

Se dirigió a paso firme y feliz a orientación.

—Buenos días — sonrió recargándose en el mostrador, invadiendo en demasiá el espacio personal de la mujer encargada.

—Oh, es usted de nuevo, ¿Ya decidió que clase va a cancelar? —Pregunto la mujer, alejándose del rubio.

—Sí, ambas, quiero magia rúnica —amplio su sonrisa.

—Muy bien, le daré unas formas a llenar para cancelarlas.

.

.

.

Las semanas se le hacían un poco insufribles por aquel acosador personal que algún ser con poder divino le había adjudicado, como por arte de magia le salía por todos lados, ¿Acaso era flash en su tiempo libre?

Al fin viernes, pensó Loki, tendría todo su fin de semana libre para releer algún libro de su biblioteca personal, la mañana había pasado tranquila, se levantó temprano y de buen humor, rarísimo en él que sufría de mal despertar, aprovechando su ánimo bajo a la cocina y comenzó a mezclar en un bol: harina, huevos, leche y esencia de vainilla; la cocina se le daba bien, muy bien a opinión de Farba, ¿Pero que podía decir una madre de su cría? Nada más que la verdad, claro está. Preparo café, hotcakes, fruta picada, huevos estrellados con tocino, tanto como para un regimiento entero.

—Buenos días —dijo entre bostezos Farba que iba entrando por la cocina.

—Mamá, buenos días, el desayuno está listo — se acomodó tras la oreja un mechón de pelo que le resbalo hacia la cara.

—Oh, cielo, no te hubieses molestado —se tallo los ojos —Dios Loki, eso es demasiado.

—Bueno, es que tengo hambre, aún tengo tiempo para desayunar contigo, no tengo clase hasta dentro de dos horas —decía mientras se sentaba en el desayunador de la cocina.

Farba sonrío y se sentó enfrente de él, mirándolo con añoranza, su pequeño ya no era tan pequeño, pocas veces tenían la oportunidad de compartir un desayuno entre semana, suspiro, ahora era todo un hombre, un atractivo hombre; se preguntaba porque no había traído hasta ahora alguna linda chica para presentarla como su novia, o a un chico, al menos un amigo…tomo su café y Loki la miro, ella sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa, luego comenzaron a comer.

Salió de casa con la misma apariencia del día anterior, pantalones negros, playera verde, chamarra de cuero, botas negras, su guardarropa consistía en prendas similares, como todos los días, monto su motocicleta y se marchó a la universidad.

Hoy de nuevo le tocaba "Talismanes y magia rúnica" tenía tres veces a la semana esa materia, el miércoles al finalizar las clases, el profesor Balder le invito a su oficina a platicar sobre la asignatura, algo que realmente le apasionaba al maestro, la paso muy bien mientras bebían café y charlaban, hoy tal vez lo repetirían.

Al entrar al aula se encontró con el latoso rubio (Que por extrañas circunstancias inexplicables la solicitud de transferencia se perdió dos veces, haciendo que perdiera un mes de clase) ¿Era enserio?, Esa clase no la compartían, y ahí estaba, con sus perlados dientes al descubierto, sonriendo como idiota, justo en su mesa de trabajo, por si fuera poco también encontrárselo ahí, ahora resultaba que eran compañeros de equipo o algo así, tan bien que la llevaba trabajando solo. El profesor entro, invitando a Loki a hacerlo también, que había quedado rezagado en el marco de la puerta, ocultando muy bien su desdén continuo hasta su mesa, sentándose junto al rubio. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Por qué le desagradaba tanto el rubio?

—Loki… —le llamo, con esa voz áspera y profunda, su corazón brinco, si, era por eso, todas esas pequeñas reacciones que aquel rubio provocaba —sin siquiera proponérselo— en él.

— ¿Qué? —le encaro entornando una ceja con maestría, gesto que a Thor le parecía sensual, desde la primera vez que lo vi, casi incitante.

—Señor Odinson —interrumpió el profesor —para ponerse al corriente en mi clase le hare una concesión, mi mejor estudiante será su compañero —exagerado, pensó Loki, sabiendo que hablaba de él, lo volteo a ver a él y le sonrió —.Espero sepa agradecerlo y no cause problemas.

—Sí, gracias profesor, tenga por seguro que lo hare, Loki es muy amable en ayudarme.

—Sabes que hago esto a la fuerza, ¿verdad? —Le paso su libreta sin voltearlo a ver, con todos los apuntes que había de las clases anteriores, que para ser pocas, era mucho lo que tenia escrito en ese cuaderno.

—Si —sonrió.

El profesor comenzó a explicar otros símbolos rúnicos, y les dejo unos cuantos ejercicios de tallado con una tinta especial para conjuros.

Rápidamente, Loki, se hizo de una pequeña piedra, idónea para el tallado. Tomo la piedra y el pequeño cincel, adecuado para el tamaño de la roca; se subió un poco las mangas de la chamarra, planeando con anticipación que si le quedaba bien se la colgaría al cuello con algún cordón.

—Solo no toques nada, yo lo hare —sentencio Loki, tomando la tinta y volviendo su mirada hacia el rubio que lucía una —debía admitir, aunque solo para sí mismo— sexy barba de días.

—También puedo ayudarte —se quejó —soy completamente competente como para tallar un símbolo en una piedrita — menosprecio lo que hacían.

—Toma, puedes hacerlo en esta —le paso una piedra mucho más grande y todo el material que él no ocupaba, ridiculizándolo como si de un crío se tratase.

—No soy idiota Loki, se hacerlo.

—No quiero que lo estropees.

—Y no lo hare —refunfuño.

—Oh, ¿enserio?, Como también sabias utilizar el telescopio en astrofísica, ¿verdad? —Soltó mordaz.

El profesor salió del salón.

—No, enserio puedo hacerlo.

— ¿Como también podías hacer que la maquina soltara mi lata de soda?, Esa que terminaste rompiendo…

—Qué puedo hacerlo, cuando digo que puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo —remarco, tomando el frasco de tinta negra con destellos brillantes que les había proporcionado a cada equipo el profesor.

— ¡No Thor! Cada que metes tu mano algo sale mal —se apresuró a tomarla también.

—Deja de insultarme, por favor —reafirmo el agarre del frasco jalándolo a su lado.

—Nunca lo hice — soltó en su defensa.

—Te la pasas tratándome de idiota toda la vida.

—Claro, como nos conocemos desde hace tanto —dijó irónico.

—Es una expresión, no lo tomes tan literal, niño bonito.

—El único niño bonito aquí eres tu —se escandalizo en su fuero interno enrojeciendo tan escandalosamente como se lo permitía el mismo, para Thor fue apenas visible el tenue rubor rosado.

—Así que piensas que soy bonito —se burló.

—Creo que es evidente lo que eres, si lo que buscas es que engrandezca tu ego, te has topado con una barrera, aquí no va a pasar —puntualizo, sin poder callarse, con la mirada fija en el suelo y añadió: —Imbécil —por un momento sintió que le clavo su intensa mirada casi con violencia.

Thor ensancho su sonrisa, el que Loki pensara que era bonito le lleno el pecho de "no sé qué", pero se sentía muy bien, a pesar de la hostilidad del insulto sentía que había progresado bastante con ello.

Sin recordar que ambos jalaban el frasco (cada quien para su lado) y emocionado por sus propias fantasías mentales, lo soltó, sin previo aviso, haciendo que el frasco fuera a dar hasta el ventilador de techo, volcándolo y regando todo el contenido por todos lados, Loki cerro instintivamente los ojos antes de que todo se tornara negro, temiendo que el frasco se le estampara en la cara, Thor quedo perplejo, que monumental estupidez acababa de hacer, sin poder remediar algo no se movió, esperando que la nube negra se disipara, el salón quedo en un silencio sepulcral, hasta que Balder cruzo la puerta, deteniéndose a un paso de esta, Loki se sintió observado y es que toda la clase los miraba con desprecio; no solo habían arruinado los trabajos de los demás, también sus ropas, el aula, las mesas, TODO, todo estaba en un hermoso negro con destellos brillantes como el cosmos.

— ¿Quien… —iba a preguntar el profesor estupefacto, sin dejar que terminara de formular la pregunta todos señalaron la mesa de Thor y Loki, mirándolos con los ceños fruncidos.

Poso las manos en sus caderas y suspiro.

—Fue mi culpa —se adelantó Thor preocupado.

—Su primera clase, Odinson, ¿se da cuenta?, La primera y no solo destruyo mi salón —dijo exteniente los brazos para señalarlo todo — ¡mi salón! —Remarco dándose cuenta de cómo se encontraba, tardarían semanas en limpiarlo todo, o podrían terminar de pintar lo poco que faltaba convirtiéndolo en el hermoso cielo nocturno —Queda expulsado permanentemente de mi clase —sentencio por ultimo.

—También mía —levanto la mano —entonces yo también quedo suspendido —no pudo quedarse callado, ¿Qué se creía ese arquetipo de príncipe azul, que él era la damisela en aprietos y que tendría que salvarle cada que lo encontrara en algún aprieto?, Ni hablar.

—Quiero a todos fuera, la clase termino y a ustedes dos —les señalo —, los quiero en mi oficina; cuando estén limpios y sin rastro de tinta, en la enfermería pueden pedir disolvente no corrosivo —anuncio lo último para todos y antes de que algo más lo sacara de sus casillas se marchó de ahí, no quería expulsar a Loki también, sin embargo no se quedarían sin castigo, oh no, claro que no.

.

.

.

Todos fueron —por turnos —a la enfermería; se despintaron y se cambiaron.

Por suerte, Loki vestía —casi —todo de negro, así que solo cambio su camiseta por una de repuesto que tenía en el locker, no le dio mucha importancia su chamarra arruinada con destellos de estrella, o sus vaqueros como galaxia, le gusto; se miró al espejo del sanitario, torció los labios en una mueca de "no está mal" y salió. Thor esperaba fuera, para dirigirse juntos a la oficina de Balder. Salió del baño y lo barrió con la mirada. Esperaban ser suspendidos por al menos un par de clases, si la benevolencia del profesor le dominaba el día de hoy. Thor paso todo el camino detrás de Loki disculpándose cada dos pazos, pidiendo le dejara asumir toda la responsabilidad de lo sucedido a lo que él respondió girando sobre sí mismo, casi estampándole la palma de su mano en la cara, alegando que su excesiva amabilidad le daba dolor de cabeza.

Thor se calló el resto del camino.

Balder, enojado aun, daba gracias a que el incidente se hubiese ocasionado en viernes y no tener que dar sus clases en otro salón. Sopesaba la idea de correr al torpe mariscal de campo mas lo detenía el tener que perder a su mejor estudiante, la idea le desagrado, más allá de su responsabilidad como maestro. Lo pensó mucho, la tarea seria pesada, larga y tal vez un poco injusta para el menos culpable —Loki, según él — y con toda la intensión de que el ojiazul no pudiera con ello.

Para cuando ellos llegaron el castigo estaba decidido: un ensayo sobre símbolos rúnicos mágicos escrito nada más y nada menos que en Futhorc (alfabeto rúnico con 33 caracteres).

Fantástico, pensó Loki, por su lado Thor se mantuvo callado todo el tiempo, más apenado y arrepentido con el pálido pelinegro que con el pobre profesor Balder.

Al salir de la oficina, Loki se metió los audífonos del IPod en los oídos, truncando todo intento de una nueva —y fastidiosa— disculpa por parte del otro.

.

.

.

Bien, pensó; días planeando esa primera clase como un verdadero acercamiento con Loki ¿Y todo para qué? Las cosas se le habían salido de las manos —como siempre —todo esto realmente le estaba hartando, ¿Tan difícil era entablar una amistad?, Nunca se le había dificultado en lo más mínimo y ahora, no solo no lo conseguía, si no que arruinaba cualquier intento, prácticamente se saboteaba a si mismo… o tal vez eran los nervios, si, el tatuado chico le ponía nervioso, a ese paso nunca llegaría a agradarle, y si no llegaba ni a ser su amigo, ¿Cómo poder aspirar a algo más? Eso sonaba irreal.

Puras entelequias de su imaginación.

Al entrar a la cafetería le vio comprando, rápidamente busco su mesa, para sentarse antes de que el volviera.

Se sentó, con la sopa instantánea que traía comiéndose.

—Es mi mesa —señalo su mochila en la silla de al lado, tan hosco como siempre.

—Lo sé —sonrió, siempre sonreía, pero con Loki era totalmente distinto, ni siquiera se daba cuenta que lo hacía.

—Que amable —tomo sus cosas disponiéndose a marcharse —pensé que a este nivel ya no había brabucones.

Genial, malinterpretando todo, como siempre.

—Serás todo lo inteligente que quieras, pero no notas una indirecta aunque te pique, vine a comer contigo, Loki, así que siéntate —soltó divertido, señalando la silla de antes.

—Gracias, ahora no me sentiré solo… eres tan bueno —sonrió con todo el sarcasmo que pudo.

— ¿Por qué no eres amable y te sientas, disfrutas tu comida y nos evitas una discusión?

—La evitarías si te vas.

—Anda, come conmigo, ¿sí? —suplico, tomo su mano deteniéndolo, mientras le miraba a los ojos.

Miro su mano, congelándose por un instante —Si eso hace que me sueltes, está bien —claudico desviando su mirada de la mano que le sostenía, esa caliente mano. Quemaba.

—Podemos llevarnos bien de vez en cuando —dijo él, retirando su mano, no pensó que el simple toque le fuese a molestar, aunque viendo el lado bueno, eso había hecho que accediera, no era tan malo después de todo.

¿Llevarse bien decía? Él era el que siempre le metía en líos extraños, atenazándolo con sus constantes intromisiones.

—Claro, siempre y cuando no intentes nada raro.

— ¿Raro? —no tenía idea de que hablaba.

—Sí, lo que haces, cuando quieres molestarme —le miro confuso —la pintura, la máquina de soda, los libros —enlisto.

¡Molestarlo! No podía estar más lejos de la verdad, lo que quería realmente en cada oportunidad maltrecha era impresionarle, IM-PRE-SIO-NAR-LE. Suspiro con pesar.

— ¿Qué te parece si hacemos juntos el ensayo? —Ahí iba de nuevo.

—No lo creo, trabajo mejor solo —se metió una papa frita a la boca y mastico con toda la parsimonia del mundo, trago —y en silencio.

—Prometo no hacer ruido, ¿Si?

— ¿Por qué?

—Fue mi primer clase, aun necesito tus apuntes —era un pretexto, en parte.

—Tú te lo buscaste, hazlo por tu lado y yo por el mío —bufo, ¡solo por los malditos apuntes!, Rio por dentro, ¿Qué esperabas?, ¿Que él quisiera algo contigo?, ¿Contigo?, no, eso no podía ser, y así estaba mejor, no es que le gustara el imponente y atractivo hombre rubio —.Te doy mis apuntes, pero arréglatelas solo —se puso de pie, tomo su mochila y se fue, dejando su comida prácticamente intacta.

No sabía que había hecho, pero algo grave paso, no sabía qué. Suspiro de nuevo, ya era un hábito, un mal hábito, en cada suspiro se escapa el alma, escucho una vez a alguien decir eso, pero si fuese verdad, ya no quedaría más alma que escapase de su cuerpo.

Ahora si la lio, la llevaba liando todo el mes, tratando de agradarle, cada oportunidad, cada momento, todo, un gran fallo, en vez de acercarse se alejaba, convirtiéndose en una cansina molestia.

Enredo fideos en su tenedor y se los comió con desgano.

—Puaj —escupió, estaban fríos, y asquerosos.

—Cielos hermano, ya escuche todo, aun veo tiza negra entre tus bucles —se burló Fandral, que iba llegando con los demás.

—Necesito hacer un ensayo para el lunes —se limpió la boca con una servilleta, y todos los demás se sentaron a la mesa.

— ¿De qué? — pregunto Volstagg con la boca llena de la hamburguesa que Loki había dejado, sin tocar.

—Es eso asqueroso, no sabes de quien era —dijo Hugon con un gesto de desagrado. Volstagg no hizo amago de arrepentimiento o asco y siguió comiendo.

—Era de Loki, pero no la toco —dijo Thor abatido.

— ¿Es tu castigo por lo de la tiza? —indago Sif.

—Sí, y si no lo entrego el lunes voy a suspender la materia —suspiro, tal vez por centésima vez en el día.

— ¿Te ayudamos? — ofreció Sif, los demás voltearon a verlo.

—No, es de runas, ¿Alguien sabe de runas?, ¡Nadie sabe de runas!, ¡Solo un puñado en toda la universidad toma esa clase! —Se quejó, aunque no exageraba.

—Bueno, es tu culpa por escoger algo en lo que nunca te has interesado —puntualizo Hugon, oh Hugon, siempre soltando la verdad en el momento menos oportuno.

—Lo se…— se levantó, tiro su sopa a medio comer en el bote de basura —nos vemos —y se fue.

Sin duda estaba perdido, llegaría a casa e investigaría, debería haber un programa que tradujera del español al rúnico, ¿no?, Pues debería. Tal vez pudiese encontrar a alguien que se lo hiciera, _eso es trampa_; punto para su sentido del bien, ese angelito gilipollas del lado derecho de su hombro hacia su trabajo de puta madre.

.

.

.

Salió de la cafetería y se fue al jardín del centro de la universidad, se sentía muy enojado, más de lo que debería estarlo, _necesito tus apuntes necesito tus apuntes necesito tus apuntes_, se repetía en su cabeza como burla, tan solo fue sincero, ¿Qué eso no era bueno?

Saco un cigarrillo de su cajetilla y se sentó a fumar.

—Tan solo los apuntes… —sonrió para sí mismo, esa presión en el corazón, era…

Decepción.

Decepción.

Decepción.

Cerro sus ojos y hecho la cabeza hacia tras mientras fumaba. Ese era su segundo cigarrillo.

—Les digo que eso no es normal, ¡joder!, Thor no es de estar decaído — alguien venia del edificio de atrás, hablando, fuerte.

—Somos sus amigos, debería decirnos que le pasa, si es algo en lo que podamos ayudarlo, lo haremos —le siguió una voz de mujer.

—Es por ese chico, todo es por ese chico, ¿recuerdan?

Debía ser el sequito del ojiazul, no los había tratado nunca, no como a Thor, pero si les veía constantemente a su alrededor

— ¿Pero todo?, ¿Todo por él? —soltó con menosprecio la mujer.

No les caían ni bien, ni mal, sin embargo tras su comentario, ella ya no le fue tan indiferente, con su tonta voz chillona.

—No deja de asparle con sus desaires.

Si, su asquerosa voz.

— ¡Shh! Ahí está —otra voz de chico les callo.

Él seguía con los ojos cerrados, dejando que el viento consumiera lo que quedaba de su cigarro. Gracias a los estúpidos amigos del rubio ahora se sentía culpable, culpable de algo en lo que no tenía culpa, ¿O la tenía?, No, claro que no la tenía, sin embargo se sentía mal, al escuchar que el fornido acosador siempre alegre, no estuviese tan alegre últimamente, recordó su fastidiosa sonrisa… valla que le desconcertaba, le hacía sentir… raro, justo en la boca del estómago.

Solo había una forma de expiar sus culpas, culpas tal vez imaginarias, aun así lo llevaría a cabo.

El grupo paso y él siguió así, tal cual, tal vez pensaron que dormía, pero después de darse cuenta de su presencia no dijeron ni una palabra más.

—Imbéciles —soltó Loki, mientras se ponía de pie y volvía sobre sus pasos.

De nuevo en la cafetería, ahora semi vacía, sin ninguna cabellera de rayos de sol por ninguna parte, y aunque estuviera, ¿Qué le diría?, Al grano y ya, fácil, simple, no le daría ni tiempo de sentir "eso" en el estómago. Planeo sobre la marcha.

Salió de nuevo, paseando por los pasillos en busca del Odinson, no le encontró, le busco por los patios, le quiso buscar en la clase que se supone tendría en ese momento, pero… no sabía cuál era, ni en donde buscarle, o su número de celular, no sabía nada, si tan solo supiese donde vive, tal vez, al terminar las clases —clases que él también se estaba saltando —podría ir a buscarle, no saber nada era… frustrante, ¿Por qué nunca se preocupó de preguntarle al menos su número de móvil? Realmente no le había preguntado nada de lo poco que sabía de él, y tampoco le había proporcionado el numero de móvil propio, cuando el rubio se lo había pedido con persistencia, todo había sido por medio de especulaciones suyas, su nombre él mismo se lo dijo, y su apellido, lo había escuchado en alguna clase de las pocas que compartían. No sabía nada. Camino de nuevo por el patio principal, alzando la mirada al cielo, queriendo mermar su desesperación, algo… rubio, si, algo rubio asomaba detrás de la malla en la azotea, movió la mano para llamar su atención, no era demasiado alto como para no verle desde arriba, pero tampoco tan bajo como para poder gritar y le escuchara fácilmente, y sin que los demás maestros —en clase— salieran a callarle, si estaba en lo correcto, en esa azotea, un pequeño club de herbolaria había situado sus cultivos. Mientras subía las escaleras, se recordó así mismo lo que le diría, no es que estuviese nervioso, para nada, pero nunca se sabe cuándo la lengua se va a trabar cobrando alguna vieja venganza.

La puerta de la azotea estaba entre abierta, entro sin tocar.

—No sabía que te gustara la herbolaria —pronunció, caminando a donde estaba el otro.

—No, no me gusta —voltio desconcertado —aunque tampoco me desagrada, ¿Cómo, como es que llegaste aquí?, tú nunca subes.

—Te vi desde allá —se acercó a la maya donde estaba recargado el otro, señalando el patio central.

—No deberías saltarte las clases.

—Y me lo dice él culpable de que yo lo haga —soltó por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada, tú también lo estás haciendo.

—Sí, bueno, pero yo puedo decir que tenía entrenamiento —sonrió desanimado.

—El mariscal y su descarado abuso de poder.

—Necesitaba pensar —se justificó.

—Mis clases terminan en 3 horas, esperame en el estacionamiento de atrás. Podemos hacer el ensayo juntos —apenas termino de decir lo último se encamino a la salida.

Cerro tras de sí la puerta de la azotea bajando a toda prisa los escalones, en el descanso a medio camino del piso siguiente se detuvo, recargándose contra la pared, puso su mano sobre su pecho, _dum dum dum dum_, podía sentir que martillaba sus oídos, retumbaba las paredes y le estremecía todo el cuerpo. Respiro hondo y cerró los ojos, tranquilizándose un poco, su ritmo se estabilizo y bajo, con las manos dentro de la chamarra. No pasó nada.

.

.

.

¿A que había venido eso?, Primero le decía que se las arreglará solo y ahora, de la nada venia él solito a invitarle… sería mejor no cuestionárselo, Loki era: una criatura esquiva… como… gato; un gato que en cuanto te acercas en demasiá, sale corriendo, pero cuando le das su tiempo y esperas a que el haga el primer acercamiento, va hacia ti. De ningún modo iba a restregarle la negra cabeza contra su bronceada palma, pero, algo es algo.

.

.

.

El agotador viernes de clase por fin había terminado, con una clase saltada a medias y una disculpa bien recibida por su buen desempeño en las anteriores, paso sin apuros su día, sin más contratiempos que el de la tinta, un inicio de clases un tanto interesante, por no decir conflictivo. Tomo su mochila, paso a su locker a dejar todo lo que no necesitaría en casa, que fastidio cargar con cosas innecesarias, se encamino al estacionamiento de atrás, donde dejaba la motocicleta; estaba… vacío, sin rastro del rubiales, que para nada podía pasar desapercibido, miro su reloj de muñeca e incluso había llegado tarde, ¿Se habría marchado?, No, de ninguna manera, como había dicho "aun necesito tus apuntes", debía haberle esperado, incluso en contra de su voluntad, porque le necesita, bueno, los apuntes, necesitaba los apuntes.

Espero un largo tiempo, 20 minutos para ser exactos, sumado lo que él había llegado —sin querer— tarde, en total eran como: 45 minutos, demasiado para esperar a cualquiera, no había duda, se tuvo que haber marchado, tal vez le había surgido algún contratiempo, o alguna idiotez de capitán de equipo. Se dispuso a irse sin más, no era su culpa si el barbarie desaprovechaba la cordial invitación que le extendió hace unas cuantas horas, al contrario, era una descortesía muy grande de su parte, dejarle plantado, sin previo aviso. Que mal educado.

Indignado se marcho, haciendo una nota mental "nunca más volverle ofrecerle ayuda a Thor".

Llegando a casa, se tumbo agotado en el sofá de la sala haciendo saping sin decidirse por que ver, luego de cabecear en el final de "La vida es bella", Farba le pidió de favor ir al supermercado del centro, para comprar un tipo de carne que ella aseguraba solo vendían ahí, un poco a regañadientes se enfundo las botas de las cuales se había despojado en el resquicio de la puerta, horas antes, tenía ese mal hábito de andar desclaso nada más llegar. Con botas y chamarra en su sitio, salió, al menos podía conducir rápido de casa al centro, era su consuelo, se montó y arranco dejando un rastro de polvo tras de sí, a lo lejos escucho a su madre gritarle que tuviera cuidado, solo levanto una mano despidiéndose de ella como asentimiento a su petición. Ya en el super entro directo a la sección de carnes, pidiendo lo que su madre le había encargado, cuestión de minutos pensó él, quería salir rápido de ahí, con tanta gente a su alrededor no se sentía cómodo, al ser viernes y quincena, el lugar estaba abarrotado como si regalaran la mercancía, en contra de sus deseos el dependiente se demoró bastante cortando nuevos trozos de carne de lo que había pedido, al parecer era tan buena que se acababa rápidamente. Se recargo al lado del refrigerador donde estaba esperando para dejar lugar libre a los nuevos clientes que llegaban pidiendo alguna otra cosa.

—Mira Fandral es _ese_ tipo de nuevo — dijo con apatía, refiriéndose a él.

—Vamos Sif, para —le advirtió su compañero

—No, ese tipo es un engreído, alguien debería decírselo, para que deje de sentirse la gran cosa —soltó acercándosele demasiado — ¿O que gótico, nadie es lo suficientemente bueno para merecer tu atención? —Loki que había tratado de ignorarla —si tan solo no hubiese soltado eso ultimo— alzo la mirada.

—Ya, gótico, ¿debería sentirme ofendido con eso? —sonrió con sorna.

—Eres un capullo arrogante —se iba acercar aun más a él disminuyendo el poco espacio que había ya entre ellos, casi rosándose, Fandral se adelantó a tomarla por el antebrazo, deteniéndola.

—Basta Sif, si Thor se entera en vez de agradecerte se molestara.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está el estúpido de su amigo? —Se le escapó de entre los labios, siendo víctima de su curiosidad y su lastimado orgullo, no es que quisiera una explicación por haberle dejado plantado. No.

—No lo hemos visto desde el descanso en la universidad —mencionó otro tipo bastante sombrío que apareció de pronto, ¿de dónde había salido?

En ese momento salió el empleado del refrigerador que bien se veía desde donde estaban parados, cerrando con un "click" bastante fuerte la gruesa puerta de este. El sonido hizo eco en su mente como recordándole algo, de lo que evidentemente ya se había olvidado, incomprensiblemente una preocupación casi ansiosa le invadió.

— ¿Y nadie le ha llamado? —Se preocupó, más que sus propios amigos, si a él le preguntaban si era normal que Thor desapareciera así, hubiese afirmado que no, y que la mayor parte del tiempo se le veía pegado como con cola a esos sujetos.

—Deberíamos llamarle —anunció otro más que venía llegando con un paquete de pollo frito entre las manos.

Cuanto había pasado desde que lo vio en aquel jardincito en el techo, ¿Seis horas tal vez?, De nuevo el _click _del refrigerador…

La azotea.

—Su carne señor, le puedo ofrecer de la línea de embutidos una rica mortadela hoy la tene… —le arrebató el paquete de carne y comenzó a caminar deprisa.

— ¿A dónde va? —pregunto Sif volteando a ver a los demás sin moverse de ahí.

De camino a las cajas paso por los refrigeradores de bebidas, y tomo dos botellas de Gatorade, se coló por entre la fila de la caja rápida, mientras le insultaban y le pedían se marchara a la cola, haciendo caso omiso y con mirada decidida, en una silenciosa amenaza que extendió con la mirada a la pequeña y delgada cajera, que más que intimidada estaba fascinada por el apuesto chico, que sin dudas tenía mucha prisa, le cobro entre pestañazos exagerados por parte de ella y mirada engreída por parte de él, para todos los demás que estaban atrás.

Se devolvió a la universidad, acelerando de más, de lo cual se arrepintió al instante bajando la velocidad a una menos peligrosa, aunque llevaba casco no era de hacer cosas imprudentes, recordó a su madre cuando salía, de nada iba a servir si en vez de llagar rápido a la universidad, terminaba en el hospital herido, o hiriendo a alguien, Farba se moriría de la preocupación y la decepción al haber provocado que alguien más pagara las consecuencias de sus egoístas e imprudentes actos.

Llego, se estaciono en la entrada esperando no se llevaran la moto o le pusieran una multa, confiaba en no tardarse demasiado, corrió al edificio "B" y subió las escaleras de dos en dos, llegando a la puerta de la azotea.

Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba, acostado en el pavimento.

— ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —soltó más aliviado que nada, aunque bien parecía una acusación.

— ¡Loki!, Me encerraste —levanto la cabeza, mirándole con reproche y alegría la vez —Uff que bueno que volviste, pensé que nadie volvería, que todos se irían y me dejarían aquí hasta el lunes, si es que no moría para entonces —soltó dramático, a lo que el ojiverde estallo en una sonora y burlesca carcajada, agarrándose el estómago, durante un buen rato.

—Valla, que bueno que mi posible muerte te divierta —sonrió ambivalente, nunca le había visto reírse, menos así, las únicas sonrisas que Loki mostraban eran de puro sarcasmo o desdén, burla sin más. Casi valía la pena haberse quedado ahí hora tras hora, durante quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

—Ah —soltó terminando de reír —pudiste haber llamado a alguno de tus muchos amigos — dijo soez.

—No, me deje el móvil y todo en el salón de mi última clase.

—Idiota.

—Nunca pensé que alguien viniera, menos que me terminaría encerrando.

—Para eso está esto —señalo un tabicón que yacía en el piso, tomándolo para atrancar la puerta —.Toma —le extendió una de las bolsas de supermercado que llevaba, entregándole las botellas de Gatorade.

—Gracias —destapo inmediatamente una botella bebiéndose la mitad de su contenido —.Que susto, realmente no sé si estar enojado contigo por haberme dejando encerrado o agradecer que volvieras, esto pudo ser lamentable —Thor voltio mirándole con recelo.

—Lo siento —dijo, agachando la mirada, inexplicablemente y encontrá de cualquier lógica sintió remordimiento de su acusación, después de todo él tenía parte de la culpa por no haber puesto el tabicón, le excuso para sí mismo.

—Lo bueno es que volviste —se puso la botella aun a la mitad sobre la frente, su frio le hacía sentir mucho mejor, aunque daba la sombra, llegaba la resolana y eso le había hecho mal.

Después de unos minutos donde el rubio trataba de recuperarse del calor, bajaron en busca de las cosas del ojiazul, la universidad estaba casi vacía, por suerte había maestros que terminaban pendientes o adelantaban trabajo en su despacho, dándoles acceso a los salones. Antes de entrar al aula su celular comenzó a sonar, Thor se adelantó escuchándolo desde afuera, lo saco de la bolsa delantera viendo con asombro las setenta y dos llamadas pérdidas de varios números, todos conocidos.

— ¿Bueno? —Respondió.

— ¡Por todo lo sagrado Thor donde te habías metido! —Le grito Fandral desde el otro lado.

—Mmm larga historia —_más bien_ _un poco idiota_, pensó.

— ¿Estas bien? —Le arrebato Sif el móvil, se habían estado turnando en llamarlo, desde que Loki los dejara botados y cuestionándose que ninguno había hecho algo por encontrar a su rubio amigo. Todos acordaron haber pensado que había querido estar solo, así que no le habían molestado.

—Sí, chicos, gracias por preocuparse.

Loki enarcó una ceja. Si no fuera por él aquellos ni se hubiesen dado por enterados. No dijo nada, después de todo, si no fuera porque él cerró la puerta cuando salió con urgencia de ahí, tampoco hubiera tenido que volver a rescatarle. Salió del salón dejándole hablar con sus amigos tranquilamente, encaminándose a la entrada, donde deseaba siguiera su motocicleta.

Suspiro ya afuera, ahí seguía su confiable Harley, se palpo la chamarra en busca de su cajetilla, procuraba no fumar demasiado al día, pero con todo lo que pasaba se le había hecho casi necesario prender otro cigarro, lo encendió y se sentó en las escaleras, esperando el rubio llegara en algunos minutos, lo calo hondo, sintiéndose realmente aliviado, viéndolo desde otra perspectiva, eso pudo terminar con ambulancias, policías y muchas especulaciones, tratando de encontrar un culpable del terrible destino que pudo haber padecido el joven mariscal de campo. Se le erizo el pelo de tan solo pensarlo, que descuidado había sido. Cerró los ojos, jalándole de nuevo al filtro.

—No deberías fumar tanto —una mano se situó en su hombro.

—Fumo cuando estoy estresado —se excusó.

—Es malo para la salud.

—Todo es malo para la salud, incluso tú, si juegas demasiado tus músculos pueden reventarse del sobre esfuerzo —siguió fumando sin voltear a verle.

—Ya… ¿Aún sigue en pie eso de hacer el trabajo juntos?

—Sí, vamos, mi madre debe estar preparando ya la cena y falta la carne —alzo la bolsa del supermercado que se había quedado tras darle la otra con las bebidas.

Thor se puso de pie y le extendió la mano al pelinegro, la tomo y le jalo para ponerlo de pie.

.

.

.

—Sígueme en tu auto —le ordeno poniéndose el casco de la motocicleta, Thor no le discutió, fue por su coche.

Cuando le dio marcha, la motocicleta estaba justo a su lado, bajo la ventanilla del piloto para hablarle.

—Te sigo.

Arranco tras del pelinegro, él tenía un convertible rojo, que combinaba con la chaqueta del equipo de americano. Varias veces Thor le había visto llegar en la motocicleta, se veía casi salvaje, montado ahí y con esa pinta que manejaba de chico malo y rudo, aunque no tenía nada de eso en cuanto a su actitud —bajo la primera capa de hostilidad—. Iba demasiado lento para él, pensó que tal vez tenía miedo de que lo perdiera de camino a su casa, no sabía dónde vivía, nunca le había visto por el centro en algún bar o café de las plazas, pensó que tal vez no le gustase salir, dada su actitud felina a mantenerse retirado de… todo básicamente.

Divagando entre sus pensamientos casi pierde de vista a Loki a pesar de la poca velocidad con la que conducían, si le perdía ni como dar con él hasta el lunes, no tener su número de móvil, era una desventaja muy grande, tendría que pedírselo, ya lo había hecho antes, mas nunca se lo daba, mostrándose reticente, esperaba ahora podría reconsiderarlo.

.

.

.

Al final llegaron sin haberle perdido en todo el trayecto, ya era un gran avance, estaciono su moto en el porche y le indico a Thor donde aparcar su auto.

—Que linda casa —menciono el rubio bajándose de su auto, contemplandola desde el jardín —nunca había venido por aquí.

—Hm —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Entraron, con Loki guiándole en el camino y Thor mirando todo a su alrededor tras de él.

—Volví —dijo al entrar, mientras se descalzaba las botas.

—¿También me quito los zapatos? —Se apresuró a preguntar Thor, sin querer hacer algo incorrecto.

—Claro, si también quieres andar descalzo, hazlo —sonrío con socarronería.

—No, gracias —respondió consternado. A Loki se le daba hacerle parecer idiota.

—Querido, estaba a punto de llamarte al celular —salió Farba de la cocina con un lindo mandil blanco con volantes, que inexplicablemente estaba impecablemente limpio considerando su designio.

—Lo siento madre, olvide pasar por un compañero, haremos una tarea juntos —señalo al rubio —.Él es Thor —lo presento —.Thor, ella es mi madre, Farba.

—Mucho gusto señora Laufeyson —sonrío Thor, tan deslumbrantemente como siempre, encantando a Farba.

—Oh llámame Farba —sugirió, extendiendo la mano para saludarle —. Bueno, antes de que hagan lo que tengan que hacer, que les parece si cenamos, solo falta cocer la carne —miro a Loki, que le extendió la bolsa del supermercado.

—Sería un placer —respondió Thor ampliando su encantadora sonrisa, a lo que Loki rodo los ojos.

_Príncipe de cuarta, _pesó.

Loki entro a la cocina a preparar la carne con algunos condimentos y ponerla a freír, mientras Thor ponía la mesa en su empecinamiento por ayudar con algo, Farba comenzó a servir la ensalada cítrica que se veía verdaderamente apetitosa a ojos del rubiales. No se equivocaba, estaba deliciosa, fresca, justo lo que se debe comer en días calurosos como esos, no como su sopa instantánea fría por el olvido, que había escupido hacia horas. A la ensalada le siguió un poco de pasta y el corte de carne de res, no estaba seguro cual era, pero sin duda también fue delicioso.

Terminando la cena, Thor agradeció todo a Farba, elogiando sus grandes dotes en la cocina, a lo que ella respondió que solo había hecho la ensalada, la pasta Loki la preparo un día antes y la carne, bueno, también la cocino el ojiverde. Se sorprendió, ¿Es que hay algo que no sepas hacer bien?, Le había dicho.

Farba no paso por alto las miraditas que le regalaba a su hijo el atractivo mariscal. Se emocionó de tan solo pensar que entre ellos podía haber algo.

Loki se sintió halagado y un poco apenado a la vez, solo se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia a todo aquello, recordándole lo tarde que era y pidiendo empezaran a ver lo que harían con los dichosos ensayos.

Así como Farba tenía su despacho instalado en la biblioteca de la casa, Loki tenía un cuarto de estudios, con su pequeña colección privada que la componían sus libros favoritos, se dirigieron ahí, donde le entrego sus apuntes y le pidió comenzara a copiarlos, para que tuviera unos cuantos conocimientos básicos al menos de dónde empezar, le sugirió que él hiciera el suyo de lo que llevaban visto en clase, mientras que él podía hacerlo de lo que aún no veían, a lo que Thor se mostró afligido, pero tras asegurarle que no le era ningún inconveniente o esfuerzo para él, acepto gustoso, regalándole de nuevo esa sonrisa que le daba a veces; como con añoranza y anhelo… se sintió ruborizar, alejándose de la vista del rubio al instante, no quería quedar al descubierto con lo que le provocaban sus incesantes sonrisas.

Cuando menos lo esperaron eran las once de la noche, ya había terminado Thor de transcribir la mitad de los apuntes, así que decidieron que por hoy, era mucho avance, dejando lo demás para el siguiente día, después del almuerzo se volverían a juntar, y por fin comenzar con el ensayo, de nuevo vendría el rubio a casa de Loki, se despidió de los Laufeyson y se marchó, prometiendo volver al siguiente día a la hora acordada.

— ¿Son amigos? —pregunto Farba apenas se quedaron solos.

—No, solo somos compañeros —aclaro Loki.

—Bueno corazón, eso es porque no le has dado la oportunidad —aseguro —.Es un buen chico.

—Apenas llevas horas de conocerle madre.

—Pero se nota que lo es —refuto Farba.

—Él es muchas cosas.

— ¿Si? Como cuales —pregunto con aparente calma.

—Como cabezota, desmesuradamente bueno, irritante, recalcitrante y demasiado cordial.

—Bueno ¿Desde cuándo es malo ser cordial?

—Cuando es una exageración, tiene complejo de príncipe, siempre queriendo ayudar, te lo digo madre, es pesado.

—Mm ¿Y así es con todo el mundo? —indago.

—No lo sé. —Farba rio, dejando a su hijo en la sala algo desconcertado por su reacción.

—Buenas noches cariño —se despidió, perdiéndose escaleras arriba.

—Descansa —respondió, volviendo a su estudio por un libro para leer antes de dormir.

Subió a su recamara, dejando el libro sobre la cama, mientras se preparaba para acostarse, cepillo sus dientes y se puso la pijama, que consistía en su bóxer y una camiseta de algodón, ahora que hacia demasiado calor, prefería dormir ligero.

Abrió el libro y comenzó a leer: Mi padre poseía una pequeña finca en Nottinghamshire. Yo fui el tercero de cinco hijos…

.

.

.

La mañana siguiente pasó demasiado rápido para su gusto, contando que no le había ayudado para nada el despertarse cerca del mediodía, cuando se dio cuenta el rubio estaba tocando la puerta de enfrente.

—Buenos días, Loki.

—Buenos —respondió, dejándole entrar, apenas le había dado tiempo de cambiarse y estar presentable —.Vamos al estudio —le señalo el camino.

—Si —le siguió.

Apenas entraron comenzó a retomar su tarea de la noche anterior apurándose a transcribir todo lo que le quedaba, ya con las energías recuperadas tras una buena noche de descanso, le fue más rápido y sencillo que la noche de ayer, después del pesado día en la universidad y tras la insolación, todo se veia mejor hoy, fresco, descansado y con todas la energía del mundo, quien iba a pensar que terminaría haciendo el trabajo de castigo junto con Loki, cuando se lo pidió no albergaba la esperanza —ni lejana— de que aceptara, mucho menos que le ayudara, imaginó que tan solo recibiría sus apuntes y con ello tendría que estar inmensamente feliz y agradecido, después de un par de horas de trabajo intensivo, sin decir ni pio, Thor bajo su pluma y miro a Loki que estaba frente a él del otro lado de la mesa de centro que había en el estudio.

Se habían sentado sobre la alfombra uno frente al otro, trabajando sobre la mesa de centro, es "más cómodo" había dicho el pelinegro, dándole a él la opción de ocupar su escritorio si es que quería, pero Thor no había aceptado, confiando en la comodidad que prometía Loki, se había tumbado con él.

Sintió la escrutable mirada del rubiales—Tengo hambre, no desayune —anuncio Loki —voy por limonada y unos sándwich, ¿Tú también quieres?

—Si gracias —respondió, mirándolo ponerse de pie y salir de ahí.

Cuando volvió, recogieron un poco los apuntes regados de la mesita y Loki puso la charola de sándwiches junto con la jarra de limonada sobre esta. Comieron entre una amena platica, sobre cuánto tiempo llevaba viviendo ahí, de donde era, y una que otra cosa banal que se les venía en mente. Al terminar, Loki tomo las cosas y se dispuso a llevarlas a la cocina.

Después de que el rubio pidiera poner música para no aburrirse mientras escribían, Loki conecto el iPhone a sus bocinas, tras unas cuantas canciones y halagos de buen gusto por parte del rubio, se sentaron en el sillón a espaldas del ojiazul, escuchando y reposando la comida.

—Esa también es buena —soltó Thor picándole las costillas a Loki sin ninguna doble intención.

—No hagas eso —le advirtió, cuando sintió el piquete en su costado, haciéndolo retorcerse un poco.

— ¿Por qué? —Cuestiono juguetón — ¡Oh! El estoico Loki es cosquilludo —se percató de lo obvio.

—Sí, así que no lo hagas —advirtió.

— ¿O qué? —le reto.

—Pues tendrás que encontrar a alguien más que te traduzca el ensayo —amenazo.

—Ya, ¿El lindo y frio Loki se siente en peligro por unas pocas cosquillas?

—No Thor, basta. —advirtió de nuevo, previniendo su ataque.

—Anda que es bueno reír de vez en cuando, prolonga la vida y eso.

—Y por eso tu serás inmortal —se burló.

—Entonces tienes que reírte tú también, para que no me dejes a mí solo con mi inmortalidad.

— ¿Qué? —se hubiese querido ruborizar por el peso de las palabras mencionadas, pero no le dio tiempo de ello, fue asaltado por las inquietas manos del otro que le atacaban por los costados, haciéndole retorcerse entre risas forzadas y falta de aire, lo estaba obligando a reír con su ataque de cosquillas. Loki se tumbó en el sillón, tratándose de zafar del otro, Thor se volcó sobre él evitando que escapara, metiéndole las manos juguetonas por debajo de los brazos y recorriendo sus costados, picando sus costillas y haciendo círculos rápidos por la barriga con diversión, sin darle tregua, el ojiverde trato de inmovilizarlo entre las piernas apretándolo con ellas, pero no se comparaba su fuerza de hombre con aversión a los deportes con el fibroso cuerpo del atlético rubio. Lo único que había logrado era terminar en una posición más favorable para el rubio atacante que para la pobre victima

Loki no podía hablar o respiraba y reía con desesperación o hablaba, no las tres.

— ¡Bas-basta!, ¡Basta! ¡Basta! —soltó con desespero, sin darse cuenta ya lo tenía casi encima de él, sin aplastarle.

Thor se dio cuenta de cómo se encontraban: él encima del pelinegro, no solo encima, si no que en medio de las piernas del pelinegro. Se sintió abochornado, agitado, no solo por la inofensiva pelea; al ser consiente del cuerpo que yacía bajo él, se tensó y trago en seco. Loki estaba abochornado de tanto reír, sumándole el calor de sus cuerpos, respiraba con agitación, tratando de reponerse.

Exhalo, aliviado porque cesaran los ataques, el rubio estaba prácticamente congelado a un palmo de su cara, se humedeció los labios manteniendo el contacto visual con el rubio, respirando en sintonía después del bullicio, atrapado entre las aguas que contenía Thor que dejo de sostener su mirada para dirigirla a sus húmedos labios, Loki se sintió vulnerable y en peligro, pero no dijo una sola palabra.

Se veía tan delicado bajo él, situó su mano en su mejilla y la sintió caliente, resultado del jaleo anterior, recorrió su nívea piel y de nuevo miro sus labios, tenían una pinta deliciosa, rosados y brillosos… trago de nuevo, y… no pudo más, inclinándose por completo sobre él, le beso, trémulo, tan solo rozo sus labios con los del moreno, tentando el terreno, no sintió resistencia, como si fuera una invitación a continuar, lo tomo de la barbilla y profundizo un poco su beso, un juego tan solo de labios, se separó para contemplarlo, Loki poco a poco abría los ojos, que no supo en qué momento los había cerrado, los verdosos ojos le miraban desconcertado, tuvo miedo de haber arruinado el inicio de su posible amistad con el moreno y sin ocurrírsele nada más que hacer, tras lo que pareció un silencio perpetuo, retomo el ataque de cosquillas, como salvación al desastre. Loki volvió a reír obligadamente, convulsionándose bajo el ojiazul, zafo sus brazos y entre empujones logro salir de debajo del otro, poniéndose de pie y siendo perseguido por él rubio, que le acorralo contra una pared, moviendo sus manos revoltosas en su dirección como si de alguna arma se tratase, Loki se sintió un poco intimidado, al no poder cuerpo a cuerpo contra el coloso hombre que tenía delante, le apreso las manos como pudo bajándolas, le miro divertido por aquel confuso juego y en un arrebato por defenderse: le comió la boca, sin timidez o delicadeza, se lanzó a sus labios con desespero, aun apresándole las manos ya sin fuerza, soltándolas poco a poco, mientras transcurría el voraz beso que Thor respondió gustoso: empotrando el cuerpo delante de él contra la pared y buscando donde situar las manos, justo en las caderas del moreno le pareció un buen sitio y allí las dejo, subiéndolas de vez en cuando por los costados, sin ninguna intención de causar cosquillas, Loki las paso por detrás del cuello de su invitado, dejándose llevar sin ninguna reserva. El rubio metió una pierna entre las del moreno abriéndose camino, para entrelazar sus cuerpos como lo hacían sus leguas, le levanto una pierna, poniéndola sobre su cadera, sintiendo crecer su entrepierna contra la de Loki.

—Querido, ¿Thor y tú quieren un poco más de limonada? —escucho a su madre, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe, devolviéndolo a la realidad.

—No —grito, empujando a Thor lejos de él. Terminando tan rápido como empezó todo aquello —.Thor ya se va —volvió a gritar.

—Oh bueno —respondió Farba desanimada, desde afuera.

—Pero el ensayo —trato de ponerlo como pretexto.

—Lo terminaras tu solo, mandame un mensaje cuando termines, yo te lo traduzco y nos vemos el lunes —le ordeno descompasado, tomo un postic del escritorio de la mesa de centro y anoto su número— mi numero —le entrego el papel —cuando me envíes el mensaje te paso mi e-mail nos vemos el lunes —

—Loki.

—Vete.

—Pero…

—Vete, por favor.

—Pensé que te gusto —voltio a mirarle confundido —perdón, fue mi culpa —Loki lo miraba considerando sus palabras, sin decir ni una palabra. —Tal vez debería hacer esto bien, como debió haber sido desde un principio, sin andarme por las ramas.

—A que te refieres —le miro confundido

—Te gustaría salir con…

—NO.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Historia Beteada por: Portgas 3 (gracias hermosa)

Antes de que me maten, este no es el final, podría serlo, pero me ire por sobre las reglas y lo convertiré en two shot, así que no se preocupen, no quedara suspendido, pronto subiré el siguiente capitulo!


End file.
